The Intern
by 4evahpluva17
Summary: Set 10 years after Deathly Hallows, not including Epilogue. What happens when Malfoy interns at Ginny's job? Please review!
1. Late

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for plot and additional characters. **_

**The Intern**

**Chapter One: Late **

Ginny Weasley stepped into Madame Pudifoot's one dreary morning. The coffee shop was never too busy during this hour of the morning and Ginny preferred it this way. She stepped up to the counter where Madame Pudifoot greeted her. The Madame Pudifoot from her day was deceased and the woman she spoke to now was her daughter.

"Morning, Ginny!" she said brightly.

"Morning, Carrie. Could I get thirteen hazel-nut coffees to go?"

"Surely."

Carrie Pudifoot tapped her wand and hot steaming coffee poured from the spigot filling thirteen cups. She put the lid on all thirteen and put them in trays and handed it to Ginny.

"Ten Sickles, three Knuts, dear."

Ginny handed her the money and left the shop, Disapperating once she was on the street.

Ginny worked for a magazine called _Charm_, it gave tips for healthcare, gardens, recipes, homes, and world news. She'd been working there for quite some time, about a year after she graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The red-head walked through the lobby, said hello to the secretary and went into the office her meeting was held in. Once she stepped through the door everyone crowded around her taking their coffee.

"You're very welcome!" Ginny said sarcastically taking the last cup of coffee and sitting down between Dennis Creevey and Luna Lovegood. She took a roll of parchment and a Self-Ink quill.

"You're a doll Ginny!" her boss called to her. Jason Welsh was American and though Ginny had never been to America she had a good picture of what it was like because Jason talked about it all the time.

"Okay, down to business," Jason said. "Today we'll be getting a new intern and he should be on his way. He'll be working in the Garden Department with Ginny and Luna."

Ginny sucked on the end of her quill trying to hide her nervousness. She never had an intern before because she and Luna applied for the job together and suggested that there be a column devoted to the care of your garden. She looked at Luna. Her dirty blonde hair was up in a bun and her radish earrings dangled from her ears. Her gray eyes didn't show any hint of nervousness. Then again Luna wasn't the type to worry over ridiculous things.

"What's his name?" Ginny asked.

Jason stuck his tongue in his cheek, "Good question, Gin. Who interviewed him?" Jason surveyed the table.

"Me, sir," Pansy Parkinson, assistant manager, said. "Draco Malfoy is the name."

Ginny's eyebrows raised in alarm and she leaned forward on her chair.

"You're kidding right?" she asked. "You mean some other Draco Malfoy. I mean that is a common name?"

"The one and only," Pansy replied.

Pansy _would _hire Malfoy. Ginny did admit that she had changed from the cow she used to be at school but that didn't mean she was going to forget her old friends.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" Dennis asked looking at his watch.

"Yeah where is the creep?" Holly Woodrow, of the Home and Style Department, asked.

Some people chuckled but Luna who looked very serious said, "He could've gotten stuck in an Invisible Net."

Several eyebrows rose.

"They hide out it Apparition pathways and get people stuck all the time. Should we check with the Ministry?" Luna asked Jason.

Jason laughed, "I don't think that's necessary. But we'll wait for him nonetheless."

So Draco Malfoy wanted to work at _Charm. _Ginny thought for sure he would work at the Ministry or play professional Quidditch. He didn't seem like the writing type but how would she know? She hadn't really seen Malfoy except for when she saw off her niece and nephew, Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley , on the Hogwarts Express. But even then it wasn't like she talked to him. The last time she did was probably ten years ago, during the battle of Hogwarts.

Time was ticking as the morning drew on with no sign of Malfoy.

"Maybe we _should_ owl the Ministry?" Holly suggested after about an hour and a half of waiting. But no sooner had the words slipped from her lips when the door knob turned and the door swung open. And there he was. Tall as ever with the same pale blonde hair. It was shorter than Ginny remembered.

"So sorry I'm late. I was leaving in such a haste, I splinched myself," he said. He was wearing deep green robes so she couldn't tell what he splinched.

"It happens," Jason said merrily. Malfoy went over and took a seat right across from her. He looked surprised to see the red head.

To give herself something to do she asked Luna if she could borrow a scrunchie and put up her hair in the same kind of bun Luna wore and rolled up the sleeves on her black button down shirt.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, welcome to _Charm Magazine. _You'll be working with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. You'll intern with them for a week and then you can move into your own office but for the time being you can share with Ginny."

She glared daggers at Jason but he was completely oblivious as he was now introducing the rest of the staff. Ginny focused back to Malfoy. He gave a nod to each staff member and every time he did there seemed to be a flicker in his silver-grey eyes.

"He looks different doesn't he? He's certainly changed," Luna whispered in her ear.

"The end of the war changed everybody. I'm just surprised he wants to work at a magazine," Ginny replied.

Luna nodded.

"Well then," Jason said clapping his hands together, "back to work. Ginny, I've put an extra desk in your office. Mr. Malfoy if you would follow Ms. Weasley."

Everyone left chattering except Ginny stayed behind hoping to speak to Jason about the office arrangements but he went out the door talking to Pansy.

Luna touched Ginny's arm, "Well, I'm off to Hogwarts, Gin. Neville said he imported a very rare plant so I've been asked to investigate. Can you handle him on your own?" She jerked her head in Malfoy's direction.

Ginny cleared her throat, "Of course. I'll be fine. Say hello to Neville for me."

"Bye, Ginny," and she Apparated on the spot.

Now it was just Ginny and Malfoy. She gathered her coat and purse and headed for the door.

"Weasley," Malfoy said catching up to her.

"Malfoy." 

She held the door open with her back, letting him out of the room first.

"My office is this way," she said pointing to the right.

They walked in silence down the hall filled with cubicles and office windows looking out at them. They stopped a little ways down at a door with a plaque that said _Ginny Weasley _in almost unreadable script.

Ginny said hello to Rick, Eileen and Dolly in the cubicles across from her.

"Is this the new intern?" Dolly asked snapping her gum. Dolly looked a lot like her sister Rita only she had dyed her hair platinum blonde and insisted on wearing leather everyday. Dolly blew a bubble and came over to shake Malfoy's hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, this is Dolly Skeeter. And over there is Rick Stanch and Eileen Bessmen."

The three of them greeted Malfoy and he smiled back at them, apparently not as confident as he had been in his youth.

Ginny opened her office door and let Malfoy inside first. When she stepped in she threw her purse on her desk and hung her cloak on the hook by the window.

"Well," she said looking at the empty desk on the opposite wall. She didn't really know what to say as that, "Well," lingered in the air.

Malfoy took off his cloak and laid it across his desk.

"So how are you?" he asked. "Not married to Potter I see."

Ginny raised her right brow and said, "Not married to Parkinson I see."

"We never had any chemistry," Malfoy said flatly. 

"I see…Well er, I should probably tell you what you're doing here. Well we get a lot of mail asking us to examine rare plants and fungus and stuff like that. We interview lots of er, Herbology experts. And we give tips on how to keep your garden healthy and keeping out garden gnomes…Is there anything new you'd like to bring to _Charm _because we love trying new things."

Malfoy stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Actually Weasley, there is. I was studying plants in Panama. The rainforest is a mess because the Muggles keep messing with it."

"Well that's perfect! Before you start you're article though you might want to read the _Charm _handbook."

Ginny went around to her desk which at the moment was a mess. She sifted through papers and files until she found the Handbook and threw it across to Malfoy who expertly caught it. Like a seeker.

"Read it, memorize it. If you'll excuse me, I need to edit an article."

So far things were going quite well with Malfoy, he wasn't being rude for one and he did what he was told. He sat at his desk and started reading the Handbook. It was kind of weird but oddly satisfying to have him under her fist. Shaking the feeling away she cleared a space on her desk and looked through the mess for her article. She had written about Muggle plants and how to take care of them. She found her Editing Quill behind a picture of the DA from when she was in her fourth year. In that picture were a lot of people who had died fighting against the Dark Lord, like Colin, Dennis' brother, and her own brother Fred.

Not a day went by when she didn't miss Fred Weasley.

Ginny sighed and took the Editing Quill and began editing her article.


	2. Grave News

_**A/N: I continue to own nothing except additional characters and plot. And I wanted to say that I didn't edit chapter one very well so this one should be a bit better. **_

**Chapter Two: Grave News**

Before she knew it, it was 1:00 and it was time for Ginny's lunch break. Ginny looked up from her desk where she had been carefully editing for more than an hour. Malfoy was still reading the Handbook. From what Ginny could see he was almost halfway through, for it was quite a thick book.

"It's one o'clock and I usually take a lunch break for an hour and a half, so you can do whatever you like for the time being," she told him.

Malfoy marked his place, stood up and stretched his lean figure. "All right then," he said, "I'll see you later."

He walked out of the office and down the hall. Ginny watched him go for a minute then sent her friend Hermione Granger a Patronus asking her to meet in the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Within a few seconds she got one back that said, _"Be there soon." _

Ginny gathered her traveling cloak and her article, left her office and crossed over to Dolly Skeeter's cubicle.

"How's the article going dear?" Dolly asked chewing away at her gum.

"I just edited, but I think my Editing Quill might be getting old, would you check it over for me?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, dear, I'll look at it over my break," Dolly said giving her wide grin. Dolly had a large mouth and whenever she grinned you could see all of her white square teeth. She didn't even have any red lipstick on her tooth.

"You're a doll, Dolly," Ginny smiled and knocked on Luna's office door which was right next to hers.

"Yes?" Luna's voice called from the other side.

"It's Ginny."

The door opened and Luna came out with a smudge of dirt across her forehead. Ginny pointed at it.

"I suppose the interview went well?"

"Oh, yes, he gave me one of the plants so I can get really detailed in my article."

"Good. Want to come to the Three Broomsticks with me and Hermione?"

"Yes, I'll meet you there. I just need to clean up a bit."

Ginny Apparated to Hogsmeade, the village below Hogwarts, and she suddenly remembered vividly going into Hogsmeade on the weekends with her friends. In the village people were milling around, bustling in and out of shops. Ginny walked up the street a little ways and turned into the Three Broomsticks. The pub was filled with people all drinking butterbeer and talking with other wizards.

Ginny spotted a bushy haired woman and went over to her.

"Ginny!" Hermione said standing to hug her. Once they separated Ginny sat down and said, "I presume Rose and Hugo are with Ron?"

"Yes," Hermione beamed.

"How are they?"

"Very lovely, thank you. Their already showing signs of magic ability! Ron was so excited, he told everyone at work."

Then Luna came in and sat with them and the aged Madame Rosemerta took their order. Ginny ordered a salad and Luna, a bowl of onion soup.

"So," Hermione said, "How's everything at _Charm_?"

Ginny looked at Luna, then back at Hermione.

"Actually that's why I asked you to have lunch. See, we got a new intern and er, it's Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looked taken aback. She ran a hand through her bushy hair and opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again.

"His desk, is going to be in my office for a week, then he'll get his own office," Ginny continued.

"Wow," Hermione managed to breathe.

"I know, I was quite surprised he was interested in writing, especially about gardens," Luna said airily, slurping her soup.

"So…I mean what's he like now, was he rude to you?" Hermione said looking dead at Ginny.

"Well," she started. She was beginning to say that a lot, "He er, didn't say anything rude at all actually and he seems to have changed I guess."

"I would have never thought you would end up working with Malfoy. I don't even think Trelawney would see that one coming."

They all laughed remembering how odd their old Professor was about seeing the future.

Ginny, Luna and Hermione spent a while talking then finally, Luna looked at her watch and said, "Ooo, we better go, Ginny."

Ginny reached into her purse to grab some coins but Hermione said, "No! No! I'll get it Gin."

"I asked _you_ to lunch, _I'll _pay."

Hermione often insisted on paying for Ginny but she was an adult now and had been for awhile so she had to constantly remind Hermione that she could handle things on her own.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna left the pub and Apparated their separate ways. Once Luna and Ginny were back in the building they didn't have to worry about being forcefully brought back. Jason had cleverly put a charm on everyone so that if they ever went overtime on their lunch break they would be automatically Apparated back to the office. This had only happened to Ginny once; while she was on a date and that didn't go very well.

Luna went back to her office and Ginny to Dolly.

"Looks good to me! I think it's ready for Joe!" she grinned.

"Thanks Dolly."

Ginny went into her office to check on Malfoy. He was in there reading, still. She was surprised at how determined he was to keep reading.

"Hey, Malfoy. I'm back. Er, how was your lunch break?" she asked standing in her own doorway.

"Good, thanks, yours?"

"It was good. Thank you. I'm going to the other side of the office to the printers. Would you like to tour the building? I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier."

"Sure, Weasley."

Ginny turned towards Dolly. "Could you give him a tour Doll? I'm going over to Joe."

"Sure Gin," Dolly grinned and headed with Malfoy down the hall.

Ginny couldn't believe she had forgotten to give him a tour. Maybe being in charge wasn't so great after all.

-:-

It was almost time for Ginny to go home when a paper airplane memo flew through the open office door. She thought it was for her but it flew over to Malfoy who was reading again.

Malfoy looked confused as the memo hovered in front of his face.

"It's a memo for you. It's probably from Jason. Go on and open it," Ginny reassured him.

Malfoy unfolded the paper and read it over quickly.

"He said he wants to see me."

"Okay. You remember where his office is?" he nodded. "Good. Er, it's time for me to go so when you come back would you mind locking my door before you leave?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye," he said.

Ginny put on her traveling cloak, grabbed her purse and went into the lobby where she Apparated to her apartment not far from work. The place was covered in Intruder Charms but would only let up for residents, the charms could also see through disguises. All visitors had to announce themselves and use the stairs.

Ginny threw her cloak and purse on the couch and went into her room. Her barn owl Diddle, squawked and fluttered her silken wings. Ginny opened her bedroom window and opened Diddle's cage but just as she was about to fly through and eagle owl knocked her back in. Diddle squawked angrily at the owl and flew back through the open window in a huff.

Ginny recognized this eagle owl. Harry had given it to her parents three years ago. She took the rolled up parchment from its beak and read it:

_Ginny dear, _

_I'm sorry to present grave news but your father has been badly hurt. You know he's getting old and he shouldn't be rooting around so much. He was bewitching a Muggle artifact and it backfired. Your father wound up on his back and had to be taken to St. Mungo's._

_Ginny, if you would please come to the Burrow and we can go see you're father in the morning. The Healers say things aren't looking well. _

_Love, love, love,_

_Mum _

Ginny's grip tightened on the parchment as she read further. She looked up at the eagle owl when she was finished and as if on cue he flew out the window. Ginny prayed and prayed that her father would be okay. She immediately grabbed her wand from the couch and Apparated thinking determinedly in her head, _St. Ottery Street, Catchpole. _


	3. St Mungo's

_**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy but never mind that. Here's the third chapter coming you're way! Hope you like and pretty pleasey review. Thanks. **_

**Chapter Three: St. Mungo's **

Ginny appeared standing in her old backyard. She breathed in the smell that was so familiar to her that she almost felt like a kid again. She walked swiftly down the hill and into the garden. Her mother was visible from the kitchen window, washing dishes it seemed like. Ginny knocked on the back door and within seconds it was opened.

"Ginny!"

Her mother swept her up into a tight embrace. Ginny held onto her mother knowing that she must feel completely responsible for her husband's accident. With this thought in mind Ginny squeezed her mother tight.

Mrs. Weasley held her youngest child at arms length. They examined each other. The brilliant red of Molly's hair was interrupted by the casual grey. Her face was starting to wrinkle and her eyes looked weary.

Molly guided Ginny into the kitchen and sat her down in a chair at the table.

"Did you have dinner? I was just making salad," her mum bustled about the kitchen flinging her wand at various objects so that they placed themselves on top a plate of lettuce. Ginny didn't say that she had salad earlier that day, it would be rude.

"Mum."

"Yes, dear?"

"It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be just fine."

Molly brought the plate over to Ginny and said, "I know." She sat down across from her.

There was silence while Ginny ate. Both women were trying to keep pessimistic thoughts from intruding their brain. When Ginny took her last bite, Molly whisked away the plate and placed it in the sink.

"Bill, Fleur, Hermione, Ron, George, Percy and Harry and all the kids are here. Go on up and see them."

Ginny got up and climbed the rickety stairs. Her stomach did flip flops at the thought of seeing Harry again. She hadn't seen him since Hugo was born. Ginny rightly guessed that everyone was in Ron's room and as she got closer she heard voices. She knocked on his door.

"Mum?" Ron's voice called.

"No, it's Ginny…"

The door flung open and Harry was standing in the doorway grinning from ear to ear. Behind him was everybody else.

"Ginny," he breathed.

"Hi Harry," she said.

"Well, don't goggle at her, Harry, let her in!" George said laughing.

Ginny expected to hear Fred say something but of course she heard nothing. She stepped in. Everyone looked weary but they all smiled at her anyway.

"Ginny! Ginny!"

She looked down to see Hugo Weasley clinging to her leg. Ginny bent down and picked him up.

"Hi, honey," she said nuzzling him. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he said grinning. Ginny loved his voice, it suddenly gave her hope.

"What about me? I'm good too!" Rose said.

Ginny put Hugo down and hugged Rosie. Victoire came up to hug Ginny too, along with Ted. Ted wasn't her real nephew, she just called him that because it was easier than explaining the real situation.

Ron's old room was small and Ginny was still trying to figure out why everyone didn't just go downstairs.

"Why are we all up here?" she asked in the middle of all the conversations.

"We thought we'd give Mum some space. She's a bit frantic now," Percy said.

"She ez so worried," Fleur said in her airy accent.

"We should keep her company," Ginny said. She left the room and padded down the stairs. It wasn't until she was on the second floor that she heard footsteps pounding behind her.

They all sat in the living room, Hermione starting a clever fire.

"Mum!" George called. "Stop cleaning, come in here and join us!"

"Oh George!" Molly's voice replied. She came in looking frantic as ever but she sat next to Ginny anyway. Ginny snuggled closer to her mother, putting her arms around her shoulders. She felt a hot tear hit her own shoulder and hugged her mother closer.

-:-

The Weasleys traveled the Muggle way to St. Mungo's. They walked rather quietly through London and stopped in front of the dilapidated, miserable department store, Purge and Dowse Ltd. Bill stepped up to the glass window and spoke to the female dummy, "Here, to see Arthur Weasley."

The dummy nodded and Bill stepped through. The others followed as well. Ginny hated the feeling she got when she stepped through the glass, as if she wasn't exactly whole. But the feeling always passed quickly and she found herself in the hospital's waiting room.

"Fourth floor," Bill directed them. They all squeezed into a lift and to Ginny's dismay she found herself pressed into Harry's chest.

"Sorry," she said trying to adjust.

Harry grinned. She looked away feeling annoyed.

"We didn't really get to talk," his voice ghosted over her ear making her shiver. It was definitely not in a good way.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ginny used her regular voice.

Harry ran a hand through his black hair. Ginny watched him unblinkingly. He looked as if he wished he had never spoke in the first place.

"We'll talk later."

Ginny wasn't listening. They finally arrived on the fourth floor. The Weasleys exited the lift and followed Bill to the right. He went through a door that said, _Healer-in-charge: Emmanuel Furland, Trainee Healer: Theo Labasticus. _

"Familee should go firzt," Fleur said. "'Arry, Ted, 'Ermione and I vill stay out 'ere."

Mrs. Weasley looked as if to protest but thought better of it and nodded following Bill.

Ginny gasped at the sight of her father. He looked so small and he was chalk white. In contrast with his graying hair he looked like a ghost. A tall, broad black man was next to Arthur's bed scribbling something on a clipboard. He looked up.

"You must be Mr. Weasley's family. I'm Emmanuel Furland and I've been taking care of Mr. Weasley, here," he stuck out his hand for Mrs. Weasley to shake.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Not much of a change since yesterday but he is considerably weak. The backfiring of the spell sparked through him causing his bones and muscles to become thinner. Mr. Labasticus and I have tried everything. We've even consulted the highest trained Healers in and out of the country, we've tried potions but the damage is done and might possibly not be reversible."

Ginny noticed the tears gathering in her mother's eyes and put a protective arm around her. She felt a hand clasp her free one and looked down to see Rose looking up at her, eyes wide. There was something about the way Rose was looking at her that made Ginny have to turn away.

"We are terribly sorry Mrs. Weasley, but he'll have to stay here until we can find a cure and at this rate we're trying everything. I'll leave you to it, then." Emmanuel Furland patted Molly's arm and left the room.

Ginny took her arm from Molly who moved closer to her husband. She watched as her brothers gathered around her father. She felt a tight squeeze in her left hand, Ginny squeezed back just as Victoire came up to her right side.

"Where's Charlie?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Ginny said. She hadn't talked to Charlie is years.

"He'll be okay won't he? They'll find a cure," Victoire's voice cracked.

"Oh Vic…they will, they will."

Ginny looked over to see Hugo holding on tight to Rose. He was unnaturally quiet. She looked back to her dad. _They'll find a cure, they will, _she tired to convince herself but she didn't feel completely reassured.


	4. A Suggestion and A Million Sympathizers

_**A/N: There's more Draco in this chapter – hopefully that gets some people to REVIEW!!!!!!!! And maybe if you do….I'll give you a cookie! (Sorry if this isn't very well edited, I don't own an Editing Quill)**_

**Chapter Four: A Suggestion and A Million Sympathizers **

Back at the Burrow everyone tried to keep busy so they wouldn't think about Mr. Weasley too much. Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and Molly sat at the kitchen table discussing the latest _Witch Weekly _issue.

"That acne potion really works though," Hermione said, "Victoire was telling me about it. It's not all that diff-''

Hermione was cut off by a screech owl flying through the open window followed by Diddle who was screeching all over the place.

"Dammit," Ginny whispered paying attention only to the screech owl. She went over to the window and took a bright red envelope from the owl's beak.

"What is it dear?" her mum asked.

"I forgot to tell Jason I wouldn't be coming into work today. Damn."

Ginny completely ignored Diddle who was still screeching. Diddle wasn't very happy about being ignored. But Ginny who was getting annoyed said, "Would you shut it! I can see you!"

Diddle gave a protesting squawk and flew back out the window. Ginny returned back to the letter which was starting to steam at the sides. She took a deep breath and opened it.

"_**WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" **_the envelope asked forming into a mouth with fangs. Ginny winced a little. _**"YOU HAVE DUTIES AND YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE TO UP AND LEAVE WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT. YOU ASK GINERVA!!! YOU ASK!!! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR NOT COMING IN TODAY, BECAUSE YOU KNOW WE HAVE DRACO AND YOU'RE TRAINING HIM! EITHER GET YOUR HIDE TO WORK OR SEND BACK A LETTER WITH THIS OWL! I'M DISSAPPOINTED IN YOU GINERVA!! THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!" **_

The envelope hissed and exploded.

"I didn't know you're boss was American," Hermione said.

"Who is Draco?" Molly asked.

"Draco Malfoy, Mum," Ginny explained sifting through the junk drawer trying to find parchment.

"What?" Molly's eyes widened to extreme size.

"Apparently he has a knack for writing about gardens," Hermione said laughing.

Ginny, ignoring her mother's surprised look got her Self-Ink Quill from her purse and began her letter back to Jason. As she wrote the screech owl stood next to it almost as thought he was reading. Ginny explained about her father and said she'd be in tomorrow and she rolled it up, sealed it and tied it around the screech owl's leg. It squawked and took off out the window.

"Ginny, why didn't you tell me, dear?" Molly said. The skin on her forehead was wrinkling.

"It's nothing to worry about Mum, he's completely fine. And besides, it didn't seem like the right time," Ginny was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Well….I suppose. Though, I had no idea he was interested in gardens," Molly lifted an eyebrow.

Ginny shrugged and said, "I'm going to go change."

"I'll get lunch started," Molly said rising from her chair. "I'll 'elp!" Fleur smiled.

Ginny could swear she saw her mum roll her eyes. Some things never change. Hermione headed into the living room with the men and sat with Ron. Ginny went upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her. Her room looked exactly the same as it did when she was in her seventh year. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a Holyhead Harpies T-shirt. It wasn't until she put it on that she remembered who got it for her.

Harry.

She thought about taking it off but decided that she'd keep it on. After all she wore it because she supported the Harpies, not Harry. Ginny opened the door and found herself face to face with the Savior of the Wizarding World. She almost closed the door again but came to her senses and said, "Hi."

"Hi. Can we talk?"

"Sure, let's go downstairs."

"Maybe somewhere more private…" Harry looked passed Ginny and into her room. She pretended not to take the hint and said, "We can go in the garden."

Harry nodded hiding disappointment. Ginny led the way, through the kitchen and into the overgrown, gnome infested garden.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she said looking him in the eye. She made sure to not show a hint of interest in her voice.

"You're wearing the shirt I got you," Harry observed.

Stalling. Ginny looked at him expectantly.

"I wanted to talk about us."

"Us?"

Harry sighed and looked out over the hill. Ginny looked too trying to understand what he meant by _us_. There was no _us_ they were separate people now, with separate lives. As they walked Ginny noticed several gnomes peeking from hydrangea bushes, seeing who was among them.

"The world is a better place now and I just think…that maybe we can pick up where we left off."

Ginny stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"I mean, I still love you," he said turning to look at her. "I always have and the only reason I broke up with you was so that you'd be safe. I didn't want you to be a direct target of the Death Eaters. Ginny, we're meant to be."

Ginny could have laughed. She looked at him with her mouth open and her eyebrows

furrowed.

"You broke up with me twelve years ago. And now you just want to pick up where we left off?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Things happen, over the course of twelve years and I'm sorry Harry but I just don't feel the same way anymore," Ginny swallowed. "It's not you at all. I just think we're more like family than a couple."

Harry ran his hands through his hair and looked down at his feet. No one spoke for what seemed like a long time. Ginny didn't know what to say. She felt like she was fifteen again. Like the break up was happening all over again, only she was doing the damage. But back then Harry still loved her and apparently so did she.

Ginny started biting her nails.

"Er, okay, then." He sounded angry. He walked pass Ginny and went through the garden and back into the house. She exhaled and followed him, not feeling all that guilty.

-:-

Not being able to stand the awkwardness after her conversation with Harry she left right after dinner. Diddle refused to travel with her, still upset about Ginny yelling at her. Once she was in her apartment she changed out of her Harpies shirt and threw it carelessly on the floor of her bedroom. She put on a Weird Sisters shirt instead and plopped on the bed.

She was getting a headache. Rubbing her forehead she wished she didn't have to go to work in the morning. But once her alarm went off she got dressed, grabbed her purse and Apparated to the office.

Ginny stopped at the cubicles to say hello to Dolly, Rick and Eileen.

"Oh honey," Dolly said, "I am so sorry about your father. I hope he'll be alright. Have a doughnut." Dolly handed Ginny a glazed, voluptuous doughnut. It looked like heaven. Without caring about her weight she took it and told Dolly thank you. Rick and Eileen patted her on the shoulder.

"Thank you, guys. Did Malfoy get in yet?"

"Yeah, he's in Luna's office."

Ginny took a bite of the doughnut and knocked on Luna's door.

"It's open!" she called.

She opened the door and walked through to see Malfoy and Luna entangled in a ferocious looking tree.

"Wow," Ginny breathed.

The branches of the tree thrashed around wildly. The leaves were bright orange and the trunk sported protruding black lumps.

"Are those boils?" Ginny asked pointing.

"No, they're pods," Luna said in a strangled voice. "We've been trying to bind it but every time one of us let's go of it, it starts to brake things."

"Oh, well I'll help."

"On the count of three," Malfoy said. His blond hair was covering his eyes and his hands were covered in blisters. Luna's bun was unraveling.

"One…two…THREE!" Malfoy and Luna let go of the tree and Ginny wordlessly pointed her wand toward it. Ropes sprung from the end of her wand and wrapped themselves around the tree binding the branches up tight. As though out of life it drooped pathetically.

Malfoy sagged against the wall panting hard. Luna looked unfazed. She wiped her hands on her robes and said, "I'm sorry about Arthur. He'll be okay." There was a twinkle in her eye that told Ginny she had hope for her dad.

"Thank you, Luna."

"Healers have never failed to find cures."

Ginny looked up and Malfoy was giving her a reassuring look. She smiled back.

"So what's this tree thing?" she asked.

"Some witch wanted me to identify it. She said she went to _Herbology Hour _but they couldn't figure it out. I don't think we'll have much luck, Neville says he doesn't know either."

"Did the witch know where it originated?" Ginny said walking closer to it.

"I'm thinking China, they have trees with different colored leaves there. I think I'll be taking a trip," Luna looked away wistfully. 

"Wow."

Ginny inspected it from every angle and wondered how this woman got this plant. She didn't just walk across it somehow. Ginny straightened up and said, "Well I need to see Jason, so I'll talk to you later Luna. Malfoy…" she nodded at him.

"Actually I was heading in that direction," Malfoy said. They walked out of Luna Lovegood's office together, walking down the hall.

"I read your article, you're a talented writer Weasley," he said.

Ginny nodded not really knowing what to say. It wasn't everyday that a man who used to hate you gave you a compliment. Once they were outside Jason Welsh's office door Malfoy headed off toward Pansy's office. She watched him go for a second then knocked quietly on Jason's door.

"Come in!" he called.

Ginny opened the door and stepped in. Jason was sitting at his desk his glasses perched on his nose, reading a long scroll of parchment. His back was to the large window overlooking a busy street below. He looked up at Ginny and took his glasses off.

"Sit, sit." He gestured the two chairs in front of his desk. Ginny sat in the one of the left.

"You got my letter?"

"Yes, Ginny and I'm really sorry I yelled at you. Yesterday was just really hectic. What's the news on your father?"

"Well," Ginny took a deep breath and focused her attention on her black pumps, "they've tried everything they could but nothing is curing him."

"Well the Healers never give up so he won't go down without a fight," Jason said sitting back. He continued, "I want to talk about the new intern, Mr. Malfoy. He's been a real help around here. He's doing favors for people in all kinds of departments and he seemed like a pretty decent guy when I talked to him."

Jason waited for her to say something but Ginny kept her focus on her pumps.

"So when I did talk to him he told me he went to school with a good handful of you. You, Luna, Pansy, Dennis…"

"Sir, is there a point?"

"I was just surprised…I mean I thought he would be the type to go to Durmstrang seeing his family's intolerance of half breeds and Muggleborns. Well anyway, get back to work. We're to have the new issue out by Saturday. Joe told me you got your article in already?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He put his glasses back on and she knew she was dismissed.


	5. Winnona Yanglerstein

_**A/N: Hope you like! Review please. Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to put up a disclaimer so…I OWN NOTHING!!!!! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Chapter Five: Winnona Yanglerstein**

The office was always hectic the week before printing, with everyone trying to get in their articles last minute and finding people to read over them. Luckily Ginny was done with all that and she could actually pay attention to Malfoy. She had to admit, she hadn't been doing a very good job training him.

"It's not a problem," Malfoy shrugged when Ginny tried to apologize, "After all you have a lot on your mind what with your father and everything."

They were in her office now, Ginny sitting at her ever messy desk and Malfoy leaning against the wall. Ginny pinned her hair up to the top of her head and said, "Well, as you can see, everyone gets a little crazy before we release a new issue. But I want you to formally meet Dennis Creevey. He's just like his brother, a real knack for photography."

Malfoy followed Ginny down the hall, and to the left of Jason's office. Ginny noticed his rather cheery demeanor as they walked through the office. He smiled and said hello to everyone he caught eye contact with. Ginny was not used to this, she just couldn't shake that arrogant, slick haired prat from her memory. Nonetheless she tried her best to be open minded about the change.

Dennis' door was open but Ginny was polite anyway and knocked on the doorframe.

"Hi, Dennis, I just thought I'd bring Mr. Malfoy by to see what you do for _Charm._ Would that be okay?" she asked.

"Absolutely, come on in."

Ginny gestured for Malfoy to walk in first. He nodded and went inside the office.

"I already put in the pictures but I have some extras, though they're not moving."

Ginny took a sheet of photos from his desk and showed them to Malfoy.

"He's simply amazing!"

Dennis turned red.

It wasn't until Ginny looked back at the photos that she realized how close she was standing to Malfoy. He didn't seem to notice as he was still marveling over the pictures. She stepped away and started examining the walls all covered in still photos. Dennis explained to her that he liked still photos better because the moment is captured and saved forever.

Near the window was a picture of Colin. He was doubled up in laughter and it seemed as if this was taken when they were still at Hogwarts. The picture almost brought tears to her eyes. She sniffed and turned back to Dennis and Malfoy. He was explaining to Malfoy the process of printing photos. There was not a hint of boredom, mockery or secret hate in his eye.

After Dennis, Ginny showed Malfoy around to the other side of the office to Joe who took care of all the printing and putting together of the magazine. Malfoy listened to Joe sporting the same expression he had in Dennis' office – like he was actually listening.

Before she knew it, it was her lunch break. Who knew time could pass so quickly.

Walking back to her office Ginny said, "So do you feel better about _Charm, _do you feel like you understand the way things work?"

"I think I got the hang of it," he smiled. The smile contorted his face to new levels of beauty. Ginny always knew that Malfoy was a handsome man but when he smiled it was much harder to deny it.

"Ginny!"

Uck, Jason.

"Yes?"

"Madame Winnona Yanglerstein wants to schedule an interview with you for next month's magazine."

"Oh, _Gods, _not her again!" Ginny exclaimed rubbing her forehead.

"Hey, we can't keep her off forever, she might have some good material for the Garden."

"Who…who is this Winnona?"

"She's a bit crazy…" Ginny explained but Jason raised his eyebrow at her and she kept her mouth shut.

Malfoy gave her a questioning look.

"Where is she?" Ginny sighed.

"Front desk," Jason called heading back to his office.

Turning back to Malfoy she whispered, "Let me warn you about Winnona. She's a middle-aged woman who has completely lost her marbles. It's common knowledge that it's way too dangerous to breed you own Wizarding plants unless you're a Healer and specifically trained to do so. Winnona does it anyway. Jason sent me and Luna to her house and it's complete madness. So you need to be careful what you say to her because she takes great offense to those who mock her and don't believe in her. Okay?"

Malfoy nodded looking a bit alarmed. He followed her into the lobby where Winnona sat, an oversized dragon skin purse sitting on her lap. Ginny could tell by the look on his face that Malfoy was getting a bit afraid. She patted his shoulder.

Winnona Yanglerstein was short and squat. Her hair was bright orange and poofy, always sticking out it every direction. Her hands were always bruised, blistered, scratched and scarred. She wore robes of chartreuse that hid the fact that her feet didn't even touch the tile floor.

"Madame," Ginny greeted politely.

Winnona hopped off the chair and shook Ginny's hand. Her chapped lips spread in a wide smile showing her crooked, yellowing teeth.

"Ginerva, popkin! How are you?" she grinned again.

"Lovely, and you?"

"Oh, spiffing! I think I may have something here, which is exactly why you _must_ come over and we'll have tea! Oh!" she said taking notice of Malfoy. "And who is this _gorgeous _young man?"

"Er, Mr. Draco Malfoy, our new intern in the Garden Department. Mr. Malfoy, Madame Winnona Yanglerstein."

Winnona grinned, this time without showing her teeth and gripped Malfoy's shoulder.

"Mmm, I just love a man who knows his plants!"

"Well, I can't help but find plants absolutely fascinating," Malfoy grinned back at her.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, you must accompany Ginerva when she comes to interview me. Just so we can have a little chat. I've never really met any man who was as interested in plants as I was! This is a real treat! Oh, Ginerva, he is going to be a good worker. I can just tell by the sparkle of those _charming _silver eyes."

She cupped his chin and grinned again – teeth bared. Ginny had to cover her mouth to keep from smiling.

"I'm open exactly two weeks after Saturday. Good for you Ginerva?" Winnona asked finally letting go of Malfoy.

"Perfect!"

"Well. Best be off!" she hitched her purse onto her shoulder. "I'll be looking forward to our little chat Mr. Malfoy!"

"See you then, Madame," Malfoy waved.

Winnona grinned as wide as her mouth would allow and Apparated on the spot. Not being able to contain herself any longer Ginny burst into a fit of laughter.

"Whew," Ginny said catching her breath, "You handled that quite well. Most people don't know what to do with old Winnona."

"She wasn't that bad but those teeth…she could take a leaf out of Lockhart's book."

Ginny laughed again. Soon, Malfoy couldn't keep a straight face himself.


	6. An Empty Space

**To my rabid readers (lol): sorry for the wait, I've been really busy. This chapter isn't very long, I just wanted to dish it out before writer's block seriously takes over my mind. **

**Chapter Six: An Empty Space**

The day the new issue of _Charm _was published Jason demanded that everyone take the day off. Ginny was relieved to not be in the office on such a beautiful day and went to St. Mungo's.

This time when Ginny walked in to her father's ward, she was alone and a man with light brown hair and black eyes was standing over Arthur with a goblet in one hand and a clipboard in the other. He looked up when Ginny came in. He had an awkward looking nose.

"You must be a family member?" he smiled.

"Yes, Ginny…and you are?"

"Theo Labasticus. I was just giving Mr. Weasley here, a Strengthening Solution. It seems to be the only thing working on him, but very slowly."

Ginny nodded and sat in the chair next her father's bed. The Trainee Healer bowed himself out of the room leaving Ginny and her father alone. His eyes were closed but he smiled to show Ginny he was listening.

"I know you'll get better, Dad. I know you will," her chin started to wrinkle and she knew she was going to cry. She tried her hardest to hold it in though.

"A lot's been going on. The latest issue of _Charm _came out today."

Arthur smiled weakly again.

She hated that he couldn't say anything back to her. She knew he was weak and she definitely wasn't holding it against him, it was just….frustrating. Ginny held his hand, which felt dry and brittle beneath her warm palm, and let him know that she was there for him.

-:-

Ginny came back every day during the weekend to see her father but every time she came the Healers told her that there hasn't been any change. Because she wasn't paying attention to anything but him she didn't know about an upcoming Quidditch match until she went into work on Monday.

Dennis Creevey was ranting on and on, like a buzzing mosquito, about it as he followed her into her office. When she went inside…something was missing.

The desk.

Malfoy.

"Where…where is Malfoy?" she asked

"Huh?"

"Malfoy! Where is he?"

"He got his own office remember? He was only going to be in here for a week."

Ginny's shoulders slumped in disappointment. She rather liked having him in her office, despite his past he was good company.

Dennis grinned, devilishly.

"You miss him?"

"Don't be silly," she snapped sounding very much like her mother.

Knowing this as his cue to drop the subject, Dennis changed tactics.

"Jason has tickets for the Quidditch game on Wednesday! You want to go?"

"Who's playing?" Ginny asked setting her purse on her desk and sifting through papers.

"Harpies versus the Stingers," he raised his eyebrows.

"Ooo, should be a good game, tell Jason I'm in."

Dennis said, "Will do," and left the office.

Ginny plopped into her desk chair staring at that empty space. So she had lied, she did miss Malfoy. These days it wouldn't be considered such a crime, seeing as how much he had changed. But the War had changed everybody. Malfoy wasn't rude anymore, nor arrogant and selfish. He hadn't once insulted her. It was all so…different. Ginny ran a hand through her flaming red hair and decided to search for the ex-Slytherin.

She went to Dolly's cubicle and asked. He pointed her towards Jason's office and to the right. It was across from Pansy's. Biting her lips she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Ginny."

She was starting to wish she hadn't come. Her nerves were starting to kick in. The back of her neck was sweating and she really had to use the lavatory.

"Come in," he called.

She opened the door and stepped into the room. It was a really good size for someone who had been working for only a week. Jason must really like him.

Malfoy was sitting at his new desk with a quill between his teeth. Ginny decided if she looked at him again she'd wet her pants so she looked around his office instead. It was filled with Slytherin paraphernalia.

"Loyalty never dies, eh?" she asked staring at the cloth shield of the Slytherin snake.

"Absolutely not Ginerva! How could it? I was a proud Slytherin."

"That you were," she sighed mustering up some courage to look at him.

Thankfully though she did not wet her pants, but however, she started sweating a bit more. Wiping the sweat off of the back of her neck and wiping it again on her slacks, she wondered why he had such an affect on her. People change, what was so weird about that? It shouldn't be making her sweat like a pig.

"So, what's up?"

"Oh, I just came to see your new office….and ask if you're going to the Quidditch match."

"Sure."

Ginny sat in the chair facing his desk. She looked him full in the face and held his silver gaze. The quill in his mouth made her focus in on his lips but she quickly looked away. This was getting bloody ridiculous.

"You look troubled," he said concerned.

She wondered how he would react if she told him she thought she was becoming a psychotic.

-:-

Jason had arranged a Portkey for all the staff members to use to arrive at the stadium. This reminded Ginny of when she went to the Quidditch World Cup, only this time the pitch would be in a different location.

Ginny had woken early on Wednesday morning as Jason had suggested, in time to get to the office by 6:30. When she arrived everyone looked grumpy and disheveled by the early hour. Luna Lovegood seemed to be the only one wide awake.

"This is going to be such fun!" she said to a yawning Ginny, "I haven't been to a match in ages!"

"It's going to be absolutely raving! The Harpies and the Stingers are fierce rivals! Think of the pictures! I know the _Prophet _photographers are going to be absolutely lunatic," Dennis said gripping his camera.

Ginny, too tired to reply turned her attention Jason who had just come out of his office accompanied by Malfoy.

"Alright! Ladies, gents, the Portkey is scheduled to work in a bout two minutes so gather round!" he said excitedly.

Everyone gathered around a very old issue of _Charm _and waited until Jason signaled them to get ready. Ginny reached out and put a finger on the magazine.

"Three….two…one!"

Ginny felt a jerk around her navel as she as the Portkey transported her to Wingledon Park.


	7. The Holyhead Harpies

**A/N: writer's block sucks. But school has also started and you know those teachers, love to ruin our lives with homework. growls**

**But here you are…**

**Chapter Seven: The Holyhead Harpies**

Portkeys were never Ginny's favorite way of traveling, but they were very useful in large groups of people. The _Charm _staff landed almost gracefully in front of the Wingledon Park gates. Ginny absentmindedly grabbed the arm of the person nearest her to steady herself.

"Are you okay?" Malfoy said looking down at her hand clasping his shirt.

Ginny jumped away from him feeling embarrassed. There were only so many times Malfoy could catch her off guard. Regaining composure Ginny nodded with a feeble smile and headed into the park alongside the blonde-haired man.

The park was bubbling with excitement. Everyone was waiting to see how the two rival Quidditch teams were going to play, no doubt it would be intense. Once inside the park, people went off in their own directions.

"Ginny!" Dennis Creevey called.

Both Malfoy and Ginny turned.

Dennis face was ablaze. He looked just like a kid again with all that excitement on his face.

"I'm going to interview Demelza, come with me? You too Malfoy."

"Sure," Malfoy said. He turned to Ginny to see if she agreed. The look on his face was a mix of interest and the usual cockiness. Ginny could not lie, she _loved_ it. Coming out of her reverie, she said, "Yes. Of course."

Demelza Robins had furthered her Qudditch career as a Chaser. Now she was captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny hadn't spoken to her in years.

Dennis led Ginny and Malfoy towards the team's tent. Ginny couldn't help sneaking quick glances at Malfoy as they neared the tent. So much had changed. Ginny wasn't the best at adapting to change even though she had gone through it her entire life she always held her complaints in. But this change was one of the biggest.

Dennis pulled back the flap of a tent that said **HOLYHEADS **in crimson letters. The youngest Creevey was greeted like an old friend.

A tall, broad black haired woman with a superior look on her face approached them. Demelza hadn't changed a bit.

"Ginny!" she said sweeping her into a strong hug.

"It's so good to see you!" Ginny said when they pulled away. "It's been so long, and now look at you! Captain."

"Oh, don't let that fool you I am as nervous as-''

Demelza stopped in mid-sentence. She was staring at something behind Ginny and over to the left. Ginny turned to see what she was staring at. All she could see was Dennis introducing Malfoy to some people on the team.

Malfoy…

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Demelza asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, well, he works at _Charm _now."

Demelza's jaw dropped.

"No! And he's being civil? This is absurd, Ginny."

"You're telling me."

They both stood there a minute watching Malfoy socialize very differently from how he did at school. Then Demelza broke the silence.

"So how are things with you and Potter? When's the wedding?" she grinned as she looked at Ginny.

Ginny on the other hand felt a pain in her stomach. She didn't want to talk about Harry.

"We, um, decided we weren't going to see each other again."

"So this was mutual?" Demelza cocked an eyebrow again.

"Not really," Ginny replied looking away, wishing this conversation was over.

The Captain got the idea and changed the subject. After awhile Demelza looked at her watch and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Gin, we really have to get moving here, it's almost game time, but I'll see you in the stands. Bye!" Demelza dashed off rounding up her players. Ginny joined Dennis and Malfoy and they left the tent together.

They walked up to the top box and on the way meeting the rest of the _Charm_ staff. Jason was always able to get the best seats in the stadium. He had arranged for them to sit in the Top Box next to Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. His back was too her and he was speaking to…

"Oh, no," Ginny groaned prepared to Apparate on the spot.

"What is it?" Malfoy said as they sat down in fuzzy green seats.

"Oh, nothing."

Ginny didn't need to let Malfoy know about Harry, after all they could still be after each other's throats and that would be quite a fiasco. And she knew Ron would go absolutely ballistic. The red head sighed and told herself that she couldn't run away from them.

She tensed as Ron and Harry sat behind her.

"Want some Omnoculars Ginny?" Malfoy asked.

She tried to give him a shut up look but apparently it didn't work, and apparently Harry heard.

"Ginny?" he said.

She turned slowly as if being caught in the act. They just looked at each other. Ginny wondered if he was still upset over the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing. He wasn't being as friendly and flirty as he had been. Ginny supposed he was.

"Hi," she finally said slowly.

"I didn't know you'd be here," he said flatly. His emerald eyes had turned as dark as a forest and his jaw tensed.

"The whole staff is here."

Malfoy turned as well and looked taken aback to be staring into the eyes of the famous Harry Potter. Savior of the Wizarding World. Ginny watched him hoping that her laser vision would make him not say anything rude.

"Potter, Weasley."

"Malfoy," Harry and Ron said together.

Ginny noticed the hatred in Ron's eyes. She shot Ron the same laser vision she had shot at Malfoy. Ron though, ignored his little sister.

"Interesting seeing you here, Malfoy."

"You as well."

"What did you do to get Top Box seats, your parents-''

"Ronald Weasley, that is enough. He works for _Charm, _be respectful."

The youngest male in the Weasley family lifted an eyebrow and sank back into his fluffy green seat. Ginny and Malfoy turned back around in their seats and focused on the field where two referees were conversing.

"So, do you want some Omnoculars?" Malfoy asked again.

"Oh sure," Ginny said reaching for her purse. She pulled out ten Galleons but Malfoy pushed them away.

"I can pay."

Ginny lifted an eyebrow. Of course he could pay he was filthy rich.

"There's no need to take pity on me you know, I can pay for it myself," she told him firmly. She gave him her hardest stare but he did not back down.

He turned to the man selling them and said, "Two, please."

"That'll be twenty Galleons, lad," the man said.

Malfoy handed him the money and passed a pair of Omnoculars to Ginny. She narrowed her eyes at him but Malfoy just smiled slyly.

When he wasn't looking she put ten Galleons in his pocket.

-:-

Every Holyhead supporter was on their feet screaming at the top of their lungs. The two Seekers were neck and neck. They dove down towards the ground, hands outstretched. Ginny was afraid for a second that they would crash…they were only inches from the ground. Then the Holyhead's Seeker, Vince Polterash, closed his hand over the Snitch and dove right back up as the Stinger's Seeker crashed into a heap.

Ginny wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention to the collision. She cheered and waved the banner Luna had conjured in the middle of the game. Leaning towards Malfoy she said, "That was absolutely amazing! He just came right back up so smoothly!"

The scoreboard flashed; Harpies: 340 Stingers: 280.

It had been quite a brutal game with lots of blood and dirt. Some robes were torn and some people had to be subbed out.

The Harpies flew around the pitch as the crowd continued to cheer for what seemed like hours but Ginny didn't mind. This was her team and they had done so well. And Demelza had done absolutely splendid. Ginny had used her Omnoculars to see what the name of some of the moves she had made were. The Omnoculars' description had been difficult to understand but Demelza had performed them with ease.

Ginny and Malfoy walked down from the stadium talking animatedly about the game. They had reached the grounds when Dennis caught up with them.

"The _Charm _staff has been invited to celebrate with the Harpies!" he announced.

"Really?" Ginny said amazed.

"It was all Demelza's idea. She said to meet them at the tent."

They waited for the entire staff to gather and they headed off to the team tent where shouts and whoops of laughter could be heard. They entered the tent and were all suddenly embraced by members of the team.

Demelza opened a bottle of Chandler's Best Champaign and said, "We must take this party to the Three Broomsitcks!" A second later she Apparated and so did everyone else.

The Three Broomsticks had never been so busy. Madame Rosmerta was overwhelmed but eventually she gave in and joined in the festivities as well. By 11:00 pm Ginny was on her fourth glass of Champaign and she was acting like an idiot. She rambled. On and on she went about stories from the Hogwarts days. She wound up crying about Fred and she kept kissing everyone on the cheek, even Jason.

The Seeker, Vince Polterash, took away what was about to be Ginny's fifth glass and said, "I don't think so."

Ginny shook her head slumped in her seat pouting. She heard Pansy laughing at her and Dolly offering her a doughnut and Luna talking about Neville and Malfoy….saying……something…..

"What?" she said looking at him, her voice slurring.

"I think I'd better get you home," his voice slurred a little too.

Ginny hadn't a clue what was going on. All she remembered was being dragged out of the pub, side-along Apparition, unlocking her apartment door, and crashing on the couch.


	8. Confession To Self

**A/N: 'ello! It's been a while. I am sorry, I think I'm having some sort of fanfic-block. **

**But here you are…..**

**Chapter Eight: Confession To Self… **

A blazing morning sun burned in Ginny's retinas. The light awakened her immediately, thought she had a massive headache she tried to flip her body over without moving her head. From under her and arm shifted…but it was not her own…

_Huh? _Ginny thought.

She could hear a steady heartbeat in her ear. Her head was obviously lying on the owner of that extra arm's chest. She lifted her head as slowly as possible but her brain thumped against the interior of her skull.

"Ow," she said clutching her head. "Ow! Ow!"

The figure under her stirred but still did not wake. Ginny raised herself off of the couch and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She blinked and tried to focus her vision on the couch. She soon realized the person on her couch was a man.

_Oh God, _she thought, _we didn't…_

The man turned in his sleep. He had lovely blonde hair and a defined face. She knew him didn't she? If she had done it with him she had to have known him, she wasn't a prostitute. God, he was beautiful. Ginny cocked her head to the side. Then something clicked.

_Please, please, please tell me I did not have sex with Draco Malfoy. _

No. No. He wouldn't take advantage of her that way. He was a new and improved Malfoy. The new Malfoy would never do something like that….but then again….old habits die hard.

Ugh.

Her head was killing her. She walked over into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for herself. It seemed Malfoy wasn't going to be waking anytime soon, but she made some extra pancakes for him and brewed coffee for more than one person.

-:-

It was around 11:30 when Malfoy finally awoke. Ginny was at the kitchen table doing some paper work. She looked over at Malfoy who was rising slowly from the couch.

"Good morning," Ginny said not looking up from her parchment.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked rubbing the side of his head.

"No, I sent a letter to Jason this morning and he understands. You can keep resting if you like. I have a headache remedy in the bathroom."

"Thanks."

He got up and found his way to the bathroom. After fumbling around a bit he came back, vial in hand. He drunk it down and sat at the table across from Ginny. She tried to keep her focus on the parchment before her but it was difficult. She couldn't look Malfoy in the eye. Ginny knew that she had acted like a complete idiot last night and Malfoy was obviously the one who had to deal with her. But maybe he didn't feel like it was an obligation…she just didn't know. So she figured it would be better to just kind of, er, avoid the situation.

"Ginny."

"Yes?" she still didn't look at him.

"I can read you like a book. There is absolutely no need to feel embarrassed about last night. Everyone was acting ridiculous."

Ginny looked up at him. He was close, the kind of close that made her want him closer. _No, no, no! _a voice in her head screamed. _This is all wrong! You can't love him! _But then she thought, why not?

To be honest it was a good question. And as she sat there staring at Malfoy, and him staring at her, she let it go.

She.

Liked.

Him.

-:-

"_What_?"

Ginny knew Hermione would take this badly. Ginny knew that Hermione had a strong grudge for Malfoy, she knew she didn't trust him.

"I know you're disgusted with me but I had to tell someone, and I thought you would be the best person to tell."

Hermione sat on Ginny's couch with her mouth wide open and her eyebrows furrowed. Ginny paced in front of her and started biting her nails.

"I'm sorry, it's just. This is such a…surprise. Come here."

Ginny sat next to her sister-in-law and let her hold her like a mother would their child. It was exactly what she needed right now, when things were confusing and unclear.

"But he's so different, Hermione. He cares about me you know? And I know Harry cared about me but I just can't love him that way. I just can't and with Malfoy it's like I don't have to worry about him being to busy to save the world to be with me."

Hermione was quiet as she listened attentively to Ginny.

"I keep trying to figure out what his spark is but I just can't figure it out."

After a long pause Hermione spoke, "Well. I'm not going to tell you who to like and whom not to like Ginny. I trust you to know who is good for you and if Malfoy is that person then…I can't take that away from you. I can't and I won't."

Hermione didn't like what was going on but she accepted it. And Ginny loved her for that.


	9. The Talking Raven

**A/N: I am really sorry for the wait, this took a really long time and I hope it was worth the wait. review!!!! **

**Chapter Nine: The Talking Raven**

Ginny was more than busy, she was active to the point of hysteria. Answering letters left and right, sending memos, reading them, talking to co-workers…oh and avoiding one Draco Malfoy. Ginny was actually (for once) thankful for the workload she had gotten from Jason, especially since she had called in sick yesterday.

As the young red head was looking over a letter from Snapshot Inc. she ran right into the man she had been strategically avoiding all day.

"Oh…I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy," she said automatically.

"Back to Mister now is it?" he asked looking her dead in the eye.

The eye contact made Ginny feel uncomfortable, but she made quite sure not to let it show in her face as she looked back into his silver eyes with equal intensity.

"We need to talk Ginerva Weasley. You can't hide forever," he said huskily. His voice sent Ginny's heart beating. She wanted him to say it again in that way of his: Ginerva Weasley.

"Who said I was hiding?" she continued to keep her cool. It was, though, getting quite difficult to maintain.

"What do you call taking long routes to Jason's office?"

Ouch.

Score for Malfoy.

Defeated, Ginny inhaled through her nose and slapped the letter from Snapshot Inc. on a random secretary's inbox. To the mousy looking woman she said, "Please send this to Dennis Creevey."

She turned on her heel and walked to her office, Malfoy right behind her. Once they were inside, Ginny closed her door.

"So?"

"Ginny, you can't do this; you can't deny you're raging passion for me. You just can't do it."

"Oh really?" she challenged him cocking an eyebrow, "I think I've been doing a fine job."

"So you admit, you have a raging passion for me," the look on Malfoy's face made her think of their school days when he got that malicious twinkle in his eye.

"I never said that."

Ginny sat in her desk searching for some kind of paperwork that needed attention. When she looked up from her desk Malfoy was right in her face, their noses barely an inch apart. He put a loving hand to her cheek and said in that husky voice, "Ginny."

"Yes," she replied ever so quietly.

"You want me. You do."

She nodded, completely drunken on their closeness. She wanted them to be closer. Why couldn't they be closer?

Then he cupped her face with both hands and brought his lips down to meet hers. He kissed her with a passion Ginny never knew existed. Her hands found their way to the back of his head as she deepened the kiss.

She cursed the existence of oxygen when he pulled away breathing hard. Ginny took both of Malfoy's hands in hers, pulling them away from her face.

"Malfoy…"

"Draco."

"Draco…"

His name lingered in the air while Ginny caught her breath. She had to close her eyes for a minute to fully imprint the memory in her brain, but she would definitely have no trouble remembering the feel of his lips on hers.

The aftermath of the kiss was a blur. Ginny was sitting in her chair and Draco was sitting on her desk and he was talking to her. Explaining was more like it. He was explaining why he had been such an arse all these years but Ginny didn't really give a shit she wanted to kiss him until she couldn't kiss him anymore.

"Draco," she said interrupting him.

"..Yes?"

"Let's go to The Talking Raven tonight. A date. It's just around the corner from here," her heart pumped like it was going out of style. _Ba-boom, ba-boom. _

"Seven-thirty."

Ginny smiled and nodded. It was a date.

-:-

"It's about time," Dennis Creevey said from behind Ginny. She gave him a glare. "I'm just saying. It was so obvious that you two were wooing for each other."

Dennis, Luna and Hermione were sitting on her bed supporting her as she put on outfit after outfit. She felt like she was fifteen; getting ready for a date, seeking friends' advice, emptying the closet.

"Well, Dennis does have a point."

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed. She had definitely not expected that. Was it obvious that she desperately loved Malfoy to everybody?

Luna shrugged, her radish earrings hitting against her shoulders.

Ginny turned to look at Hermione.

"Well? Was it obvious to you too?" she put her hands on her hips, her pale sweater rising up her stomach.

"I was kind of surprised. I mean…God; I just guess I can't get over what happened at Hogwarts."

Ginny sighed and turned back to her full length mirror. For some people this would be hard to digest. Oh God and Harry would probably murder Draco. She shook the thought of Harry out of her head and turned her attention back to the night's events. The outfit she wore now was way too dressy for a tavern like the Talking Raven. She changed into a pair of dark, snug-fit jeans and a pink camisole under a soft cream sweater and slipped into a pair of cream clogs.

"That," Dennis said, "is the outfit. You're wearing that."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely," Luna replied looking her up and down.

"Hermione, could you hand me my comb. It's on the dresser."

Hermione reached over and grabbed a purple comb off of Ginny's dresser. She handed it to her and she tried her best to comb out all of the kinks and knots. When Ginny was satisfied she looked over at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was 7:34.

"Well, it looks like I'll be going now," Ginny announced.

"Have fun, Gin," Hermione smiled. And with her blessing Ginny grabbed her purse, turned on the spot and Disapparated from her apartment and found herself in front of The Talking Raven. With a deep breath she pushed open the door and went inside. She looked around the tavern for a tall blonde man. And then like a magnet her eyes landed on a smirking Draco Malfoy.

She walked over to him with a smirk of her own and sat opposite him.

"Late, Ginny."

"Though fashionably, wouldn't you say?"

Draco laughed. Music to Ginny's ears.

A waitress came over then and asked what they would like to drink. Draco ordered a butterbeer and Ginny ordered a cherry float.

"So," Draco started.

"So."

"We have a lot to talk about don't we?"

Ginny lifted her right brow wanting the butterflies in her stomach to cease and desist. No matter how hard she begged they wouldn't stop flittering around. But she couldn't lie. Here she was before this beautiful god whom she very possibly loved. He was different. Straightforward and confident. So much different from Harry. But Harry was not going to ruin her night so she sunk in and let herself enjoy every bit of her and Draco's time.

"I suppose we do," she replied.

"You know, I don't even know much about plants. I just read a few books. But I read your articles every month. And then I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to see you and what better way than to intern at your job."

Yes, very straightforward.

"Well, you had me fooled. I thought you actually cared about plant life." The part about him needing to see her every day she ignored, she had no idea how to respond.

"And that first day when I came into that meeting and I saw you I thought, _she's even more stunning than she was when she went to Hogwarts. _God, at school you were beautiful but now you're….gorgeous."

Jesus.

"At school you we're a complete toe rag but you were still," dead sexy, "good looking," Ginny said.

"All I get is a good looking? I thought I was pretty sexy."

"A bit too big for your britches too, don't you think?"

Then, the waitress brought out their drinks and took their orders. Ginny ordered a Caesar salad and Draco fish and chips.

The night wore on with talks of the past, the future, the present. It all seemed so unreal to Ginny. Not too long ago she was kissing this beautiful creature in her office. As she listened to him speak (animatedly) she couldn't help but smile. He was so different now and for a person who wasn't really into change, she liked this one.

When their plates had been cleared away and they were sipping evening coffee, Ginny had expected for them to run out of things to say but they continued conversation. She loved it. She soaked it up like a sponge.

"Ginny," a familiar voice behind her said.

The look on Draco's face turned from sweet to sour in a matter of seconds.

"What are you doing here Potter?"

Ginny sucked her lips into her mouth and closed her eyes for a second. She took a deep, deep breath and turned around.

"Harry."

"What are you doing with Malfoy? What the hell is going on?"

"What business is it of yours? You don't own me!" Ginny said flaring up.

"If you would move on…" Draco said.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

Ginny could tell he was about to pounce but she gave him a look that said, _I'll handle this. _

"What do you want Harry?" Ginny asked turning back to the raven haired man in front of her.

"I want to know why you're on a goddamn date with Malfoy. What did he do, manipulate you?"

Rising from her seat, Ginny said, "I, for your information, asked him on a date. And seeing as how we are not together it is ok for me to do that. So if you wouldn't mind…"

"I do mind Ginny! I love you."

"Harry, how can you say that? How can you honestly say that after eleven years? Do you realize how long that is?"

"Do you realize that Malfoy is a Death Eater?"

People had started to eavesdrop now; they didn't even bother to hide it. Everyone was staring at them. Ginny though, was completely oblivious, this had to be settled and if everyone knew about it, then so be it.

"No, he is not, Harry. Let the past go, honestly. Hermione was able to!"

"She knew?"

"Yes! She did know," Ginny and Harry were nose to nose now. Harry leaned forward a little but Ginny backed away. "She knew, because I can trust her. Because I felt comfortable talking to her about it and we all know you hold your grudges but Harry it is over! It is all over!"

"I thought you loved me, Ginny. You said it, you said you loved me."

"What did I know at fifteen? I was obsessed with you. I had been ever since I was old enough to know your story. Maybe I never did love you. A girl can get quite silly when it comes to boys."

Harry looked taken aback, but more so he looked extremely hurt.

His emerald eyes traveled from Draco and back to Ginny. He nodded and said, "Right. I hope you remember that when you tell Malfoy you love him." And with that he turned and Apparated out of the tavern.

Ginny hung her head. She didn't like to hurt Harry but it was over. Everything. It was time for a new beginning, something that apparently Harry didn't want to accept. She looked to Draco with tears in her eyes. Not being able to contain herself she briskly walked out of the tavern.

Outside the temperature had gotten a lot colder. She had to hug herself to keep warm. Tears had started to leak from her eyes and slide down her cheeks. It was all so complicated and though she knew that things couldn't always be easy she wished so hard that they could.

She felt arms wrap around her then. By the heavenly smell she knew that it was Draco.

"I'm sorry," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"You don't have to be Ginny. It's okay."

She leaned into him, feeling as though maybe it _was_ going to be okay.


	10. Gone

**A/N: ahhh, winter break. my loyalties lie with fanfic – i'm all yours! review, review, review, I'll love you if you do. **

**Chapter Ten: Gone **

Draco had offered to take Ginny home, but she politely declined. She wanted to be alone for a while. Outside of The Talking Raven, Draco sweetly kissed Ginny on her rosy cheek and then they Apparated their separate ways.

Once Ginny was safely in her apartment she carelessly threw her purse on the couch. Rubbing her head she retired to her room and changed into pajamas. The night could have been perfect, _perfect. _She was enjoying herself, enjoying Draco Malfoy's company which she never thought would happen in a million years until he interned at _Charm _and she came to find out it was because of her. And Harry fricken Potter messed it all up!

Ginny sunk onto her bed and put her face in her hands. She brought her knees up to her chest. The longer she sat the more she thought the whole scenario over, the angrier she got at Harry. She supposed being the only girl and the youngest in the family, taught her how to let things go. Yes, she had to cut Harry some slack; he had lost a lot in his youth and maybe the thought of letting Ginny go was too much to bare. Ginny gave Harry the utmost respect – as a person, as a part of her family.

Eventually Ginny fell asleep only to be awoken not much earlier by a piercing shriek. Ginny's chocolate brown eyes snapped open and she sat up bolt right.

Outside her window Diddle pecked at the screen carrying a letter in her beak.

Slowly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Ginny got out of bed and unlocked the screen to let Diddle in. She flew through and landed pathetically on Ginny's bed.

"What's this?" Ginny asked rhetorically. Whoever wanted to speak to her must have had something important to say because no one ever owled her so late.

Ginny took the parchment from Diddle and tore it open at the seal.

_Ginny dear, _

_Earlier this evening the Healers informed me that there is no longer any hope for Arthur. Only hours later he died. _

_Dear, if you would see if Jason would be so kind to let you off so you could come home. We're holding a funeral for him, here at the Burrow this weekend. I love you somuch, Ginny. _

_Lovelovelove, _

_Mum _

Molly Weasley's handwriting had started to get sloppy towards the end of the letter. Ginny though, stood stock still rereading her mother's words…_only hours later he died…_

Ginny collapsed to the floor not being able to believe it.

No. No. No. No. Her father wasn't dead. He wasn't. He was not because Arthur Weasley was a fighter.

Ginny waited a long time for someone to pop into her room and say, "Just kidding!" but no one came.

As she tried and tried again to convince her brain that it was a joke, Ginny hugged herself and rocked back and forth on the floor trying to get her breathing right. _In…out…In…out…_She blinked a couple times. She tapped her finger over her knee caps.

She was frustrated now. The jokesters were not emerging from thin air. They were not flashing a pop bulb in her face brooding over how embarrassed Ginny would look on the cover of the _Daily Prophet. _

Diddle looked at her with those large amber eyes. She cocked her head following the movements of her frazzled owner who was now pacing the room running her hands through her fire red hair.

_Any day now, _Ginny thought.

Her mind was so set on those jokesters in purple suits with plastic flowers in their lapels that squirted water at you at the perfect moment. And they weren't here. Maybe they were watching her and just soaking up all her frustration like it was an enjoyable mug of bloody butterbeer.

Ginny's hair was starting to knot and tangle from her constant gripping. She was growing impatient.

Ginny, frustrated still, turned on her heel and wrenched open her nightstand drawer grabbing a spare roll of parchment, a battered quill, and the last of a jar of ink. She scribbled furiously saying she'd be at the Burrow as soon as possible. She sent Diddle on her way after she had also written a letter to Jason. As she watched Diddle fly towards the moon the bitter truth, the naked fact that her beloved, brave, heroic and caring father, Arthur Weasley, was gone had finally settled at an uncomfortable point in her stomach.

-:-

All six of the remaining Weasley children lay under a blanket, their heads nearest to the fire. They had lain that way for almost the entire day. They gripped each other, they cried and they grieved together in a fashion that suited them best.

Molly Weasley was in her room. She had claimed to need some time to herself for a moment, and all of the non-Weasley's were in bed. Teddy and Victoire would be coming on Saturday for the funeral. Rose and Hugo were up in bed with Hermione.

Charlie had come home from Romania. Ginny was lying next to him now.

"You've been studying dragons all these years? It's been so long, Charlie," Ginny said. Her throat felt sore but she wanted to know the real story.

Charlie rolled his eyes to the ceiling and said, "Oh, come off it, Gin."

"No, I will not. Something is going on with you. And I want to know what it is," Ginny did not back down.

Charlie gave her a hard glare, but she just gave him a hard glare back. "I…eloped. With a Romanian woman I met," he whispered.

Ginny popped up, "You eloped?"

"Who eloped?" Ron asked as if he would hex the person who admitted to the deed.

"No…" Bill said staring straight at Charlie. "Who's the woman?"

Charlie turned a shade of pale pink and said, "Her name is Violeta. She's quite lovely and…well we thought we'd live in Romania for awhile. But, considering the circumstances she's okay with being in Britain."

There was a sparkle in Charlie's eyes that made everything seems so serious. Was this really her brother?

"Charlie! Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell Dad?" Ron asked; his eyebrows furrowed.

"He knew," Charlie explained. "I begged him not to tell Mom because I knew she'd go ballistic. I told him 'cause he was the only one who would take it in a calm fashion." He glared at Ginny.

"Are you expecting me _not _to be bloody surprised?" Ginny spluttered. "Because…that is not a very realistic expectation, Charlie!"

He sighed.

"Look, I'm just not into big weddings and crowds. When the time was right I was going to tell you. And now you know so…"

For a fleeting second Ginny thought of Draco but she soon refocused back to Charlie. As she listened to the dirty details of Violeta she wondered if her eyes would ever light up the way Charlie's did now. Years ago she would have been swooning over Harry but she wasn't anymore.

Ugh, there were too many thoughts running through her mind: Harry's outburst, Draco's comfort and her father's death. Ginny had suffered losses during the Battle of Hogwarts. She'd lost Fred, her dear brother, Colin Creevey, one of her closest friends and Lupin and Tonks; faithful members of the Order.

Then suddenly she was wondering why God would do this? The Second War was enough. It was _enough_. Ginny had certain ways for handling death but this had hit her like a Stunning Spell. And she hadn't yet been revived.


	11. Crossing Seas

**A/N: Well, here it is, the last chapter. I would like to thank those that have stuck with this story since the beginning – it was your reviews that fueled me! I really hope you like it. **

**Also…I cannot take credit for the last line I kind of borrowed it from Mean Girls so I am totally disclaiming it. **

**Chapter Eleven: Crossing Seas**

"Arthur Weasley has stood by me for many luxurious years, helping raise the kids, keeping together the household. And just being…just being a good husband. I loved him – I still do. And I will continue to love him until the end of time," Molly Weasley had started to sniffle but she fought against the wave of tears, not wanting to get started in front of the crowd.

Numerous people had attended Arthur's funeral: old co-workers, Hogwarts staff (old and new) and friends of the family. They all sat in plush white chairs, facing the open casket. Molly had been standing at the lectern giving an enlightening speech.

Ginny was proud of her mother for getting up there. She would never have had the guts to, she was too fragile now.

After the casket had been closed and buried under the ground people quietly mingled for a couple of moments before leaving. Ginny leaned against the aging crabapple tree dipping into the pond, watching the quietness ensue.

Then a tall, lanky, blonde figure was coming toward her. A look of pure sadness was gracefully laced on his face. Ginny looked away. This was not the time for her to lose herself in the stunning beauty of Draco Malfoy.

When he was next to her he said, "When my dad died I was still into the whole 'Malfoy's don't cry' phase. It wasn't until I saw my mother shed one tear that I just," he let out a small sigh, "…let loose. You are definitely holding true to the Malfoy standards. I mean my dad was a bastard no doubt, but your father cared about you so much, he loved you…I always-''

"Could you…stop please," Ginny cut him off softly.

Draco said not a word more. He leaned in close to her, a comfortable closeness that made Ginny yield to him. He slipped his hand into hers and that's when the tears started to fall. She tried to sniff them back up but it was too late. They were already cascading down her flawless cheeks. She wiped them away with her other hand.

"Ginny," that was her mum's voice. "Hello dear."

She turned her tear-streaked face towards her mother and tried to hold together her wan smile.

"Is this Malfoy?" Mrs. Weasley looked Draco up and down, "You've certainly changed. Oh dear, thank you so much for coming. I appreciate it so, so much."

Draco wordlessly nodded.

"Come here, give me a hug, lad."

Draco leaned forward awkwardly but Mrs. Weasley gave him a full hearted hug nonetheless. The scene made Ginny want to cry all over again. She didn't normally cry over happy things; she hardly cried at all but seeing her mother crossing the seas of the past and embracing what the future has brought made her sentimental.

"I'm…I'm going into the, er, house," Ginny said interrupting the two.

Without waiting for an, "okay" Ginny trekked through the crowd of people all wearing robes of black. Friends of friends tried to give her sympathy but she politely brushed them off with a small smile. Once in the empty kitchen Ginny took off her black hazardously high heels. She threw them aside and limped to the living room. Closing her eyes she plopped on the couch. She longed to get out of her itchy skirt suit. Fleur had bought it for her months ago claiming she had paid a lot of money for it because she had got it straight form a French designer.

Ginny pressed her fingers into her eyeballs seeing splotches of color. She felt so empty, so lost….so not tough.

"It's pretty weird seeing Malfoy out there."

"Please don't start, Ronald," Ginny said exasperatedly to her brother, without even looking at him. She heard him come over to the couch and sit on the edge.

"Look, what Harry did at The Talking Raven was incredibly daft. And he only did it 'cause he misses you and of course it would hurt him to see you with his enemy," Ginny took her hands from her eyes and looked at Ron as if he had sprouted another head; which had to be the case because why would Ron of all people say something so intelligent like that?

"And," he continued, "it's just so odd seeing him acting like an actual human being. At the Quidditch gamed when you were sitting next to each other you looked so comfortable but to my eyes it looked so awkward. Ginny, all I've ever cared about is your happiness, you're protection….you know. But bloody hell Gin, you're all grown up. And I've realized, after a lot of thinking, that you can take care of yourself."

Once again tears were gathering in Ginny's eyes. She rose to his level and reached over to hug her brother. She loved Ron. And she loved his new accepting ways.

-:-

Ginny let out a tinkling laugh that caused her to double over. The bowl of popcorn on her lap fell to the floor, sending kernels everywhere and shattering the glass bowl. Draco, with a little smile, repaired the bowl with his wand and levitated the kernels into it.

Draco had retold for Ginny, the memory of the time in Flourish and Blotts when he thought he would make fun of the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione. He had admitted that really he was jealous that Harry's picture would be posted on the front page of the _Dailey Prophet. _

They sat in Ginny's room, on her bed, snuggled up together; her in sweatpants and a green tank top and Draco still in his formal clothes from earlier that afternoon. The rest of the Weasleys plus Harry were all downstairs. This, this right here, was what she needed right now.

She had, had an epiphany: Life goes on, even when someone's has ended. Arthur was in pain and now he was in a place that was pain-free. And Ginny knew good and well her father would never have wanted her to sit in the darkness. She certainly wasn't going to forget her father, she'd never be able to, even if she tried.

With a laughing aftermath sigh Ginny snuggled closer to Draco. He put a delicate arm around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"Oh, Draco, I'm missing him already. I just really want to talk to him again," Ginny confessed absently.

"I know," Draco replied stroking her hair.

"You know what's weird?" Ginny asked looking up into Draco's face.

"Hm?"

"Just as Dad was leaving my life, you started to waltz in. I mean is that weird or what?"

Draco's silver eyes roamed over Ginny's face, studying it.

"Is there room for me?"

"Of course! There's always room for you. And if there wasn't you'd burst through anyway!"

Draco looked away shaking his head but Ginny saw the smile on his face and kissed him on his pale cheek.

-:-

A week later, at work, Ginny was sitting in her office staring at a picture of her father when she was supposed to be examining the unknown leaf on her desk. She was soon interrupted by her door bursting open and Draco Malfoy lunging forth. Ginny pretended like she had been working hard.

"Well, hello," she said.

"Winnona Yanglerstein needs to be put into an insane asylum. I honestly cannot take her anymore!" Draco shouted looking quite manic…or at least driven to the edge.

"I'm assuming your little meeting didn't go well?"

"Gin. She was rolling in dirt when I arrived at her house. And she kept rubbing one particular fallen leaf on her cheek. Vigorously, if I might add," he had started to pace now.

"Draco. It'll be okay. You'll get used to these things because she's been asking to see you a lot. She likes you, and what's not to like, honestly?"

He grinned, sending chills up Ginny's spine. As if a light bulb suddenly blinked on in his head he came out of his trance and reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded bit of parchment. "Picked this up for you at the front desk," Draco said handing it over.

Ginny unfolded it and recognized the handwriting almost immediately.

_Ginny,_

_I would like to apologize for behaving ridiculously the past few weeks. What I did at The Talking Raven was completely out of line and I hope you find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me. When I had asked you to get back together with me I had expected you to throw yourself in my arms and scream, "YES!" I had that in my mind so perfectly that I couldn't believe it when you declined. It took me awhile to digest the fact that you didn't love me anymore. Because I love you so much Ginny, I always have. Even when I broke up with you back at school I loved you and it broke my heart to have to do that to you, but you being one of Voldemort's targets hurt me even more. Ginny, I wouldn't ever be able to live with myself if you had died on my account. _

_And then Malfoy was in the picture and I thought I would explode. I was hurt Ginny. I was depressed for quite some time and then I was angry that my rival would overrule me that way. But according to Ron and Hermione he isn't all bad. I don't know when I'm ever going to be okay with this (only because it's Malfoy) but I promise Ginny, that I will try. _

_Again I am sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry. _

_Yours, _

_Harry _

Ginny let out a relieved sigh and smile. She looked up to Draco and then back at Harry's letter. Ginny's life used to be like a shark tank, but now she could just float.


End file.
